1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus in which the space between a recording section and conveying section is adjustable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, inkjet printers have become widely used on account of their low recording noise and high print quality, in general. In these inkjet printers, the distance between a recording head that ejects ink and a conveying section for conveying a recording medium is set to a predetermined value for high-quality image recording.
In an image recording apparatus described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-14334, for example, a platen is raised by a platen moving mechanism to a position in which image recording can be performed, and a positioning hole in the platen is caused to engage with the a positioning lug on a support portion that supports a recording head. Thus, a distance from a recording medium supported on the platen to a nozzle surface of the recording head is adjusted to a predetermined value, whereby high-quality image recording can be performed.